five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights: Golden Origin
Five Nights: Golden Origin (formerly Five Nights at Freddy's: Golden Origin) is a FNaF fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is the first game in FazbearFreak's extended FNaF universe. Story Welcome to the new and improved Fredbear's Family Diner! Here, meet your new best friends: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie! Have fun singing along with tunes from our golden duo, or have fun in our Play Area! Either way, you're sure to have a blast at Fredbear's! However, if you part the curtain of lies, you'll find nothing but deception and madness... Animatronics Fredbear v2 Fredbear is one of the main antagonists of the game. He appears similarly to Withered Freddy, but he is fixed, has yellow fur, and a purple hat and bow tie. He is also the animatronic who caused the Bite of 87. He starts on CAM 01, and starts moving on Night 3. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order * CAM 02 * CAM 05 * CAM 03 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 The player must shut the door on Fredbear until he returns to CAM 01. Otherwise, Fredbear will enter the Office and attack. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is the repaired version of Springtrap. He starts on CAM 01, and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 04 * CAM 05 * CAM 03 * CAM 02 * CAM 08 While Spring Bonnie is in CAM 08, the player must clear the vent before he comes in and attacks. If the player does this in time, Spring Bonnie will return to CAM 01. Fredbear v1 Fredbear v1 is very similar to Fredbear v2. However, he has no eyes, a black hat and a black bowtie. He starts on CAM 05, and starts on Night 4. After leaving CAM 05, he moves in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 The player must close the door on Fredbear v1 until he returns to CAM 05. Otherwise, he will attack the player. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy becomes active on Night 2. He will sometimes appear when the player puts down the Monitor. The player must blink in order to avoid being jumpscared by Shadow Freddy. If the player gets jumpscared by Shadow Freddy, they will be stunned for five seconds. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie becomes active on Night 3. He will sometimes appear on one of the cameras (excluding CAM 08). The player must blink in order to ward him off. Otherwise, Shadow Bonnie will disable the cameras for 15 seconds. Springtrap Springtrap becomes active on Night 6. Springtrap can go into any camera and attack from either of the Office entrances. While active, he will occasionally say things like: * "Father, it's me." * "I saved her, but you couldn't save him." * "You could have saved him." * "How could you do this to me?" * "He was my son..." * "Seeing is NOT believing." * "This is a bad dream, father." * "Your true life is a nightmare." * "You are a killer, William. It was always you." * "It's too late to go back." * "Stop playing games." * "Wake up." ??? There is a mysterious animatronic in CAM 04. It appears to be an humanoid animatronic with blue eyes. It will not become active, and will not hunt the player. Mechanics Cameras The player can view eight different cameras. They can clear the vent in CAM 08 to ward off Spring Bonnie. Door The door can be used to ward off both of the Fredbears. However, the player must hold it shut in order for it to work. Blinking Blinking will cause Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie to vanish if they are in sight. However, blinking while another animatronic is on the camera might make them move to another camera. Death Minigame There is a Death Minigame that has a 7% chance of appearing upon death. The player play as a man in a purple shirt (however, he does not have purple skin like Purple Guy), and starts in the living room of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. The player must go to Fredbear's, and then to the stage. When the player arrives at the stage, the player will find the Bite of 87 victim crushed between Fredbear's jaws. The player's character falls to his knees and starts to sob. The screen will then fade to black as a voice can be heard saying "I promise... I'll put you back together." Nights Night 1 "Welcome to your first night on the job at Fredbear's Family Diner! I will be your personal assistant to guide you through your first week here at our lovely diner. My name is static, by the way. Anyway, we have deactivated the animatronics to help you properly with your job. However, starting tomorrow, the animatronics will be moving around during the night." "On your desk is a monitor. You can use it to view the different rooms in our pizzeria. There is also a vent that you can clear if needed. However, we do not think you'll need to use this at any point during the shift. We can assure you that no matter what happens, you'll never be in any true danger." "That is all you'll need to know for tonight. We hope you'll figure out everything easily, and we wish you the best of luck on your first night." Like Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are no animatronics active on this night. Cutscene After Night 1 is complete, two men can be heard talking: Man 1: Isn't this exciting, boss? Our first big restaurant! Man 2: Yes, yes, it is very important that this restaurant succeeds. Man 1: Do you think... um... what's the bear's name again? Man 2: Fredbear, Scott. It's Fredbear. Man 1: Oh, yes, right. Fredbear. You think he's ready? Man 2: Not quite. We still have to go make some final adjustments. Man 1: Aw, alright... Night 2 "Welcome back to your second night on the job. Tonight, you'll find Spring Bonnie roaming around the diner. However, he is harmless, and is only there to protect the diner from potential intruders. However, it is recommended you stay out of Spring Bonnie's sight. Due to his unstable programming, he might not recognize you as an employee. Who knows what will happen then? *chuckle*" "Like I said, Spring Bonnie will not hurt you as long as you stay out of sight. Even then, he still might recognize you. Let's hope for the best, alright? Good night." On this night, Spring Bonnie and Shadow Freddy become active. Cutscene Man 1: Hey, boss, how's Fredbear? Man 2: He's doing fine, Scott. He's passed every test so far. Man 1: Is he ready? Is he? Man 2: No. We still need to do more testing. I am sorry. Man 1: Oh. Well, when do you think he'll be ready?" Man 2: If all goes well, I'd say about three months. Man 1: Three months? Why so long? Man 2: Animatronic engineering is a complicated process, Scott. Be patient. Night 3 "Welcome to your third night! Fredbear will become active on this night. Just like Spring Bonnie, he will not hurt you if you stay out of sight. As long as neither of them can see you, you are safe from any harm." "As a side note, employees report seeing strange figures while at Fredbear's. If you encounter any strange sights, please report them to management immediately. Anyway, good luck on your shift." Fredbear and Shadow Bonnie become active on this night. This is also the last night of the demo. Cutscene Man 1: Hey, boss? Man 2: Good to see you, Scott. How goes it? Man 1: Doing good. Doing real good. Man 2: Why are you at the factory anyway? You have work off today! Man 1: I know, but I just wanted to ask about- Man 2: Fredbear isn't ready yet, Scott. Please be patient. We're working as fast as we can. Man 1: No, I wasn't talking about Fredbear. I was talking about... um, the bunny suit. Man 2: That old thing? *laughs* Don't worry about it. It's nothing special anyway. It was just a mistake by the shippers. We never wanted to use it! Night 4 "Welcome back to your fourth night on the job! Nothing is new tonight, but please be aware a birthday party is happening in the diner tomorrow. Even if you usually don't work Fridays, expect to have a role tomorrow. Also, be aware that the employees are forbidden to wear the mascot suits tomorrow, per a request from the birthday child. However, the animatronics will function as always. Good night for now, employee!" Fredbear v1 becomes active on this night. Night 5 "Welcome to your last night on the job! Um... we had an accident today, not that it's anything major. Just... focus on your job, alright? Please... don't worry about it. Well, nothing's new tonight. Just, keep an eye on Fredbear, alright? He's... broken. Um... gotta go..." Completing this night will show the player a paycheck and get a star on the title screen. Night 6 "Uh, hey there! You may be wondering why I've called you in here today. Well, I'll tell you why... I can't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing children getting murdered here and being responsible for covering it up. This is the second time it's happened. The first time... it was all my fault... they can't find out... *chuckle*... they'll never find out! *insane laughter* THEY NEVER WILL!!! *gun clicking* SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE! *gunshot as the line goes dead*" Springtrap becomes active on this night. Beating this night will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Cutscene Man 1: Mr. Afton isn't watching... *cart being wheeled* Man 1: Come on Fredbear, let's get you in that crate... Night 7 This is the Custom Night of the game. Beating 6/20 will earn the player a star on the title screen, as well as a newspaper article: "A child was brutually wounded at Fredbear's Family Diner yesterday. It is unknown how it was accomplished, but witnesses say it had to do with one of the animatronic mascots at the location. Fredbear's has shut down since the incident, and the the future of the company behind it, Fazbear Entertainment, seems grim." Trivia (WIP) * This is FazbearFreak's second fangame set in Fredbear's, the first being Five Nights: The Diner Days. * Adding on to the above, this game will replace FN:TDD as FazbearFreak's main game for Fredbear's Family Diner. * This is one of FazbearFreak's darker games. * Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are the only two characters mentioned by the Phone Guy, as all the rest are either hallucinations or out of service. * This is FazbearFreak's first game to have its name changed. * A sequel named Five Nights: The First Freddy's has been released. Category:Games